IchiHime songfic  El cumpleaños de Hime
by Rukia-makinami
Summary: IchiHime songfic


Cancion: Para tu amor

Autor: Juanes

Era el cumpleaños de orihime y todos sus amigos decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo, Rukia renji y matsumoto decoraban el salón de la fiesta mientras ishida se encargaba de hacerle un vestido a orihime.

-Esta noche debe ser especial para ella –decía mientras cocía muy concentrado- El vestido debe ser perfecto.

-Ishida! –gritaba Ichigo que se asomaba por la puerta- ya todo esta listo, como vas?

-kurosaki! – Lo miraba enojado- No me acoses, a un profesional le toma tiempo hacer su obra de arte!

- Enserio –decía con cara de maldad- pensé que un profesional seria capaz de terminar un vestido en poco tiempo

En la frente de ishida se pronunciaba una vena al oírlo con enojo –Calla! Ya lo he terminado! – Ishida se levanto y camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose al lado de Ichigo- Y dime que piensas darle de regalo?

Ichigo cerro los ojos y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación –Eso no te interesa-

Por otra parte tatsuki fue a buscar a orihime para llevarla al lugar de la fiesta con el pretexto de ayudarle en unas tareas.

-Orihime perdón por buscarte tan tarde –decía tatsuki mientras caminaba por la calle-

-No te preocupes –Sonreía orihime- Es un placer ayudarte

- y dime orihime, Ichigo ya te dio su regalo

-Ah? Kurosaki-kun… - decía sonrojada- En la escuela me felicito, y fue muy amable en traerme mi almuerzo, y la verdad – dijo mientras levantaba la vista- solo tenerlo a mi lado es el mejor regalo…

Ya estaban muy cerca del lugar, tatsuki se adelanto para abrir la puerta e invitar a seguir a su amiga

-Que oscuro esta – decía Inoue mientras se apoyaba contra la pared para no tropezar-

-Tienes razón, déjame encender la luz –Tatsuki estrió la mano y encendió la luz, acto seguido todos sus compañeros saltaron de sus escondites soltando globos y serpentinas de colores

-Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritaban a una voz-

Orihime los miro sorprendida y sonrió al escucharlos –arigato minna n/n –

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, todos bailaban comían y charlaban, Ichigo miraba desde el otro lado de la sala a su compañera, esta seria la perfecta oportunidad para declarar su amor, pero como hacerlo? El solo pensarlo hacia que el joven se sonrojara.

-Ichigo- decía renji mientras lo golpeaba por la espalda- que esperas hombre!

-Ahh –se quejo Ichigo- De que demonios hablas!

-No trates de negarlo, te he estado observando y no haces mas que mirar a Inoue, cuando se lo diras?

-De que hablas

-No te hagas el tonto!

Entre tanto rukia apareció en medio de ellos

-AHH! –Gritaron los dos-

-Por Dios enana no te me aparezcas asi! –Exclamo Ichigo – Me dara un infarto-

-Baka! –Decia en lo que le acertaba un golpe en la cara- vine a ayudarte tu problema

-que problema –decia Ichigo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara

-El de la declarcion –decia mirándolo con cara de malicia

-que que! De que hablas! –decia Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba-

Renji reia al mirarlos – Yo no le dije, tu eres demasiado obvio-

- Eso no importa cupida rukia esta aquí con la solución! –dijo y acto seguido chasqueo los dedos-

De inmediato apareció chadd y tomo a ichigo de los brazos y lo arrastro hasta una habitación

-O.o que que pasa

- No te preocupes Ichigo es parte del plan - gritaba rukia .o

Por otro lado ishida se acerco a orihime y le entrego un regalo muy bien envuelto en papel rosa –Feliz cumpleaños inoue- le decía mientras besaba su mejilla

Orihime se sonrojo y tomo el regalo –gracias ishida-kun-

Aun no me des las gracias –Sonrió el quinci – Ve a cambiarte

-Ahh – orihime miro el regalo y al verlo entendió- Muchas gracias ishida-kun –De inmediato se levanto de su silla, tatsuki la siguió hacia el cuarto para ayudarla a cambiar, todo era parte del plan, ese era el momento que tan anhelada mente esperaban.

Pasada media hora las luces del lugar se apagaron, encendiéndose un reflector apuntando hacia la escalera, orihime comenzó a bajar por ellas siendo iluminada por el reflector, lucia realmente hermosa, su traje era precioso, ishida sin duda había hecho un excelente trabajo. Los broches en su cabello se iluminaban por la luz del reflector. En el centro del salón un segundo reflector, Ichigo se encontraba allí, luciendo un smoking que por demás lo hacia lucir muy bien, Orihime lo miraba sonrojada entre tanto el se acercaba para tomar su mano –Me concederías este baile?- Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de la chica – S...Si... –Respondía orihime sonrojada - Ambos se dirigieron hasta el centro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar….

Ichigo ponía cuidadosa mente su mano en la cintura de orihime y bailaba lentamente mirándola a los ojos. Ella por su parte subió su mano hasta el hombro de Ichigo y viéndolo sonrojada bailaba junto a el.

Inoue –decía con voz suave-

**-****Para tu amor lo tengo todo, Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser**

Kurosaki –kun –Susurraba orihime al escuchar a su compañero-

**-****Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro, Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies**

**Y tengo también, Un corazón que se muere por dar amor, Y que no conoce el fin, Un corazón que late por vos**

Decía Ichigo mientras tomaba la mejilla de su compañera quien se sonrojaba al escuchar estas palabras-

**-****Para tu amor no hay despedidas, Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad**

Decía Ichigo mientras bailaba por el salón con la chica

**-****Y para tu amor que me ilumina, Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel**

Ichigo se quitaba la flor de su bolsillo y se la entregaba

**-****Y tengo también **

Inoue solo podía obsérvalo sonrojada tomando la flor y apoyando se en el pecho del joven

**-****un corazón que se muere por dar amor y que no conoce el fin un corazón que late por vos…**

**Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento**

Dijo mientras la abrazaba contra el

**-****yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor**

Inoue lloraba al escuchar estas palabras, pero sus lágrimas no eran más que de felicidad

**-****y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón, te venero hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor por existir…**

Ichigo apartaba de su pecho a Inoue y secaba sus lágrimas mientras le susurraba

**-****Para tu amor lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también lo conseguiré. Para tu amor que es mi tesoro tengo mi vida entera a tus pies**

Inoue ponía su mano sobre la de Ichigo, quien la tomaba por sus mejillas

**-****Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor y que no conoce el fin un corazón que late por vos. Por eso yo te quiero**

Decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la chica

**-****tanto que no se como explicar lo que siento yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor**

Inoue cerraba los ojos y se acercaba lentamente

**-**** y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón te venero hoy y siempre, **

Decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y acerca sus labios a los de ella rozándolos suavemente

**Gracias**** yo te doy a ti mi amor … por existir…**

Susurro mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella y le beso tiernamente.

.

.

.

.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga orihime, x motivo de su cumpleaños, No soy fan del ichihime pero se ke a ella le gusta y es por eso que lo escribi :)!


End file.
